Antes del crepúsculo
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Neah tenía ojos dorados y aventuras en las manos. Marian tenía hambre de conocimiento, de belleza y novedad./Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - Cross Marian" Del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".
1. Uno

**_Personajes principales:_** _Cross Marian, Bookman, Neah D. Campbell._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

 ** _Línea temporal:_** _Este es un Head-cannon mío, donde pongo la teoría de un pasado de Cross como aprendiz de Bookman._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - Cross Marian" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"._

* * *

 _Las variantes que me tocaron en este fic, son los siguientes:_

 ** _Adición:_** _Tabaco_

 ** _Rated:_** _M_

 ** _Genero:_** _Supernatural_

 ** _Emoción_** ** _:_** _Tristeza_

* * *

 ** _Uno_**

* * *

Bookman tenía ojos hasta en la espalda. O al menos esa era la sensación que transmitía a Marian, cada que el hombrecillo aparecía, en el momento donde hacía algo no realmente digno de un Bookman. A veces, hasta parecía leerle el pensamiento, cuando —sin querer— volteaba la mirada, a un par de torneadas piernas, que se pavoneaban a su delante; y a respuesta recibía una reprimenda y un golpe en la cabeza.

Marian nunca se quejaba en voz alta; pero siempre se sobaba la nuca, mientras lo insultaba en todos los idiomas conocidos… dentro de su mente.

Bookman, tenía la mirada fija en absolutamente todo, y como es a suponer nunca le quitaba el ojo. A fin de cuentas, él era su nuevo aprendiz que no quería sea un proyecto fracasado. Y Marian que había sido criado para algún día suplantar al viejecillo, admitía que al no conocer más, tampoco veía lo malo del puesto.

La humanidad era asquerosa, pútrida y perdida. Siendo un Bookman, al menos sentía que estaba al borde de todo, y era un ente no tocado por tanta fealdad.

Bookman a pesar de querer tener un conocimiento general de todo; también quería enfocarse en cosas particulares. Era una curiosidad académica; una curiosidad casi humana, que siempre tenía una persona dueña de tal título. Y Marian, que era un aprendiz del puesto de Bookman, también era un ser curioso, que se ahogaba en los mares de las dudas y respuestas. Es a suponer, que el conocer a Neah D. Campbell; fuera un proyecto tan interesante, que lo haya engullido entero, ni bien se dio el encuentro.

.

—¿Podrías apagar esa cosa? —Bookman dijo en su primera reunión.

Neah, a respuesta solo enarcó una ceja, pero en contra la orden, dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. El ambiente en sí, ya tenía el aroma del tabaco, y por la simple fragancia impregnada en cada recoveco del lugar; uno podía asumir que el intoxicarse los pulmones, era una actividad diaria para ese hombre. A fin de cuentas él era un Noé, y este no tenía como una prioridad el cuidar de su salud eternamente buena.

—Entonces… supongo que aceptaste mi propuesta.

—No lo hago, yo no puedo ayudarte en estas cosas.

—Y yo no necesito a un viejito que me siga, conjunto a… un chico medio ciego —dijo, mientras hacia una mueca con los labios.

—Somos Bookman, y no podemos ayudarte.

—Soy un Noé, y si me place, puedo matarte en este preciso instante.

Marian hizo una mueca, cuando las facciones del hombre se distorsionaron de forma tal que desapareció la juventud de su faz, y solo se encontró en ella demencia. Su corazón aceleró su pulso, y el hombre, pareció darse cuenta de ese hecho, ya que desvió su mirada a él, y le sonrió —medio amigable, medio intimidante— sin muchas vueltas le extendió el cigarrillo:

— ¿Quieres? —preguntó.

La boca de Marian estaba seca.

* * *

 _El mes de Cross, lo propuse expresamente, porque quería hacer algo con este Head-cannon. Primero que nada, este Cross tiene solo 14 años –no sé si es mucho o poco, pero no tengo más que hacer con este hombre-; otro punto este Cross joven e inexperto, no tendrá todo lo que tiene el Cross de ahora, solo fragmentos de lo que será, pero no mucho más –todo empieza de algún lado, yo estoy creando su punto de partida- y como nuuuunca usé a Neah de forma activa, pues… pido correcciones si les parece Ooc._

 _Saliendo de eso, este –como dije antes- es un capricho; quiero escribir de Cross como ex aprendiz de Bookman, quiero escribir tanto esto, que para ganar contra mi flojera, usé la carta de obligación al entrar en un reto. Puede que a nadie le guste mi idea, y que la teoría –que sí, no soy la única que pensé en ella- les parezca una locura, pero yo hago esto con más ganas de ocio, que por ganar lo que sea y bueno… a pesar de todo:_

 _¿A alguien le gustó este episodio?_


	2. Dos

**_Dos_**

* * *

Si bien, Bookman se negó a prestar su ayuda al Catorceavo; no se rindió en su empresa de investigarlo.

Y como es a suponer, su plan de respaldo fue Marian.

—Hazle creer que lo estás ayudando, pero no te involucres demasiado con él —le dijo el día que lo mandó a arriesgar su pellejo a pos de su trabajo.

Marian, se sintió intimidado con la labor. Nunca había tenido una misión que vaya a cuenta propia, ni mucho menos tuvo una conjunto a un ser que podría matarlo si así le placía. Pero ante la interrogante de si creía poder con la situación, su orgullo le obligó a decir que sí. Es más, sonrió con condescendencia al viejo, y le increpó que al volver pediría su reemplazo.

.

—Neah D. Campbell —reiteró, mientras tomaba de un solo trago, todo lo que llevaba en su copa—. Nada de Noé. Estoy queriendo revelarme contra ellos, ¿no? Ellos me quitaron algo importante y por eso no quiero ser lo mismo.

Marian hizo lo posible para no revolver los ojos en ese preciso instante. No podía evitar pensar en lo ridículo que sonaba ese hombre, al negar algo que evidentemente era, y que llegado el momento, presumía sin vergüenza. Era como un león, jurando ser vegetariano. Pero contrario a lo que deseaba hacer, enarcó una ceja y lo instó a continuar:

—¿Y qué te quitaron?

—Algo importante —respondió y sin palabras le susurró que si seguía guardando información que le podría servir para futuro; no diría nada de más —. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, hemos venido a celebrar que dejaras a ese viejo y decidieras seguirme.

Por alguna razón tras esa sentencia, Marian sintió su boca seca; una parte suya reconocía que lo sentido distaba del miedo, y en cambio todo era…

—Vamos a hacer que te diviertas. — Neah hizo una señal a algún lugar que Marian no vio y luego le extendió una copa de alcohol —. Pero debes relajarte.

Marian miró la bebida. Nunca había tomado alcohol —ni consumido un cigarrillo— por órdenes expresas de su tutor, y ahora le resultaba surrealista que alguien le ofreciese tal cosa, y que no haya ningún control para ello, es más…

—¿Hey, es él? Es lindo, no veo porqué necesita pagar para tener un polvo.

—Porque es casto.

El rostro juvenil del Noé, formó una sonrisa que no tenía nada de angelical, el momento en que Marian tragó saliva, al notar que la mujer se sentó en sus faldas y —ni corta ni perezosa— sobó su miembro encima de la tela del pantalón.

Bookman, vería con mala cara lo que pasaba en ese instante. Pero el viejecillo no se encontraba en ningún lado y él en un ataque de valentía, robó de la mano de Neah, la copa repleta de whisky. Y mientras sobaba el suave pecho de su amante, se dio la libertad de pensar en cosas mucho más hermosas que la guerra, deber y ese tipo de porquerías.

* * *

 _La historia se me va de las manos, así que lo siento si nadie entiende nada, me doy cuenta que es mucha trama para tan limitadas palabras —lo peor es que yo metí la pata al elegir que el mes era de Cross_ — así que no se sorprendan si todo acaba como con Komui.

Otro punto, por si no se entendió mucho lo que pasó; Bookman decide investigar a Neah, sin soltar la sopa de cosas que él sabe, así que manda a Cross para sacar información. Marian, por su parte, miente a Neah y le dice, que dejó a Bookman, porque él quiere ayudarle, dice algo de información que Bookman le permitió –se guarda la gran parte- y medio convence a Neah. Y… no sé qué más decir:

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?

PD: ¿Acabaré esta serie de Drabbles? Esa es la cuestión, jajaja.


	3. Tres

**_Tres_**

* * *

Para Marian, tras tres meses de convivencia, seguir a Neah era un sinsentido.

Neah, tenía ojos dorados que te hablaban de aventuras, y una vida errática digna de una ova de cantautores de épocas lejanas. Pero… tras salir de bares a hurtadillas, pagar cuentas que no le atenían y ser en sí el conejillo de indias, de un hombre maniático que siempre se salía con la suya. Marian, no podía evitar preguntarse qué ganaba él, que sí, estaban los registros, pero de momento no había conseguido nada, es más, no sabía qué quería Neah, cuál era el bendito plan que según decía, estaba maquinando.

Tampoco captaba muy bien, por qué el simple pensamiento de dejar la misión, le causaba pavor.

.

El Noé volvió tarde por la noche, tras una reunión—reunión, a la que Marian, nunca pudo asistir, porque por obvias razones, un humano no era bienvenido en el lugar donde planeaban exterminarlos— que tuvo con todos los de su clan. A diferencia de lo común, no vino con sonriendo sospechosamente, ni le obligó a acompañarlo a algún antro del mal, donde lo embriagaría hasta perder la consciencia —Marian sospechaba ser el payaso personal, de ese hombre— sino… estaba llorando.

Llorando con una cara impávida, mientras los estigmas se remarcaban en la piel y el brazo perdido poco a poco volvía a rehacerse, y aparecer de nuevo.

—Ya di mi primer paso —le dijo—. Y ahora más te vale seguirme hasta el infierno.

* * *

 _Esto es supernatural, porque… D. Gray-man en sí, es una historia que tiene cosas supernaturales, porque no creo que sea muy normal eso de las reencarnaciones de los Noé, su aparente inmortalidad, ni los estigmas ni… nada._

 _Otra cosa, Neah llora, porque tras la muerte de un Noé, todos como reflejo también lloran –recuerden lo de Skin Bolick-._

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	4. Cuatro

**_Cuatro_**

* * *

Neah se puso inquieto esa noche. Se recostó en la cama, se levantó a nueva cuenta, bordeó el cuarto y maldijo por lo bajo. Los estigmas seguían marcados en su piel, y por primera vez, Marian sintió que podía conseguir algo. Lo malo era que… no estaba pensando en eso.

Había cierta preocupación egoísta de su parte. Una preocupación que le hacía preguntarse, dónde quedarían las noches de putas, alcohol y cigarros. Un miedo, que nada tenía que ver como un Bookman, y la gran verdad, este altercado, hizo que no tomara mucha atención a su rededor, ni menos que piense en bobadas tales como los registros.

Neah era una pérdida de tiempo, y ahora que tal vez ya no lo sea, quería borrar los últimos acontecimientos; volver a las desfachateces de los últimos meses, y si podía… devolverle todas las cuentas que Neah le obligó pagar.

Pero la vida no es muy dulce, así que…

.

—Tienes que proteger a Mana.

Esa fue la primera vez que escuchó el nombre venido de los labios de Neah. Empero, Bookman, ya le habló de ese individuo. Era el hermano de Neah, según, había desaparecido hace un tiempo. Por su registro de enfermedades que tuvo a lo largo de su vida; habían supuesto que estaba muerto.

—¿Qué?

—Si me muero lo debes proteger.

Marian, frunció el ceño, listo para increpar, que primero nunca vio a ese tipo, y luego… que era un Bookman. Pero el pesar estaba traslucido en los ojos de Neah, en su voz, que nunca había flaqueado con anterioridad. Un Bookman, debería mentir en ese preciso momento, y fingir agarrar la carga; él, estaba dubitando al hacerlo, porque cabía la posibilidad de que se tomase su trabajo en serio.

 _¿El segundo encargo valdría más que el primero?_

Hace un tiempo hubiera sido imposible hacerle dudar de aquello. Este mundo era feo, lleno de gente tonta que hacía guerras por razones tan estúpidas que resultaban alucinógenas. Este mundo estaba lleno de fealdad, podredumbre y… tristeza. Había tanta desdicha en cada acción del humano que simplemente respirar parecía un suplicio. Pero… este corto periodo, donde se sintió alguien más del montón, le hizo probar sabores que no soñó paladear, y aun sin quererlo, escuchaba la buena nueva, de que todo error, tenía consigo un tesoro, escondido en alguna parte. El mundo no era solo guerras o pesar. No todo era como lo dictaban los Bookman. Y… todo eso se lo enseñó, esa persona que siquiera era humana.

.

Aun con la labor en sus hombros, el ojo escondido bajo un parche, y las reprimendas de Bookman resonando en su cabeza. No se atrevió a contestar.

* * *

 _Soy la reina de los finales abiertos, lo sé._

 _Bueno, como dije, este era un capricho mío, no salió tan bien como quería, pero bueno… de momento me conformo –eso sí, algún día, haré un verdadero longfic que verse de Cross y Neah-. Admito que solo quería a Neah revolucionando de Cross y su vida aburrida, quería a Neah, siendo algo similar al Cross de Allen, solo que… diferente y un poco más buena onda, pero con algo de la esencia –yo pienso que Neah, le hizo alguna maldad a Cross, y por eso él, se las hace pagar con deudas, jajaja-. Admito… que no salió tan bien como quería por… el límite de palabras y de tiempo… bueno, vida mala, no tengo nada más que hacer que dejarlo aquí._

 _(Para los que se preguntan qué pasaría después, pongamos esto; Marian suelta la sopa con el tiempo –o al menos el poco caldo que Bookman le dio a probar- y ayuda verdaderamente a Bookman. Llegado el momento, se apega verdaderamente a Neah, y siente ganas de ayudarle en su resguardo de lo único bueno en la vida del Noé, y así, es expulsado del clan. Bookman le sella el ojo –que tiene dentro de sí, todos los registros de todos los tiempos- y le da un apellido. Y bueno, Neah, al final muere, y… tal cual, protege a Mana y… Allen, que es la crisálida de su querido amigo)._

 _¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_

 _PD: Los últimos dos episodios no tuvieron una segunda lectura, así que siento mucho si se me fue la olla._


End file.
